You're My Best Friend
by starxedlvr
Summary: Just a little drabble about best friends who become a little more than friends.


Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic, I've kind of been more of reader up until this point. This pairing was inspired by another fic I read, in which Collin and Brady changed and imprinted on each other. They were more background in that story though, so I felt like they deserved a tale of their own. I hope you like it.

I own Nothing.

* * *

Brady has been my best friend since the first day of kindergarten. A bigger kid in our class tried to take my red Power Ranger action figure, and pushed me on the ground. Brady came to my rescue.

"Hey Johnny, leave him alone." Brady's voice was commanding, and left no room for argument. Johnny quickly returned my toy, and fled.

"Are you okay?" Brady asked me, as he reached out to help me up. He was at least 5 inches taller than me, but I was always small.

"Yeah, Thanks." My voice was small, timid, and shy; just like me.

"I'm Brady, wanna be my friend?" As he asked I seemed to sense that for the first time he was unsure of himself.

"Okay, I'm Collin."

With that Brady grabbed my hand, and we played for the rest of recess; we've been best friends ever since.

Brady has always been the strong, brave one. He always makes sure that no one bothers me. Lately we've had some run-ins with Sam Uley, and his gang. It's like they're always somewhere close to where we are. It's weird, but lots of things have been weird lately. We've noticed that Sam seems to "recruit" others to join him; the group has grown a lot in the last 2 years. In addition to Sam, Paul, and Jared, it now includes Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Leah.

I can't understand why they have recently been following us around though, we're still only 16, and even Seth (the youngest), is 18.

I want to tell Brady about how I'm scared and everything, because I don't want to be a part of whatever the gang does, but recently he's been really irritable and short tempered. I haven't seen him since he got sick on Monday night, but it's Saturday now and I'm getting worried.

_That's it, I'm going over there. We don't have secrets, and I'm going to confront him._

Once I decided to go see him, I left my Mom a quick note, and headed down the 2 blocks to Brady's house.

I walked up to the familiar front door, and it opened on the second knock. There stood my best friend, with a stoic looking Sam not too far behind him.

"Brady, what's going on?" I asked, slightly afraid of knowing the answer.

"Nothing," Brady's voice was gruff, yet it sounded so broken, "you can't be here right now Collin."

I didn't know what to say, Brady was the only person I had in the world; I just stared in disbelief.

It wasn't until I heard Sam's voice that I snapped out of it.

"Collin, Leave."

It wasn't a request, it was a command; and it caused something in me to snap.

"Fuck you Sam, this isn't your house. Who the fuck do you think you are telling me I can't see my best friend? " I was furious, shaking and sweating; and had never been so angry in my life. A sudden pain shot through me and I collapsed on Brady's porch.

Before I even understood what was going on, Sam had picked me up and run us into the woods behind Brady's house. When he stopped and set me on the ground, I was still shaking violently, and in agonizing pain.

"Collin, quit fighting it, just let it happen." I was looking at Sam and his words just confused me even more.

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?" I felt like I was yelling but the words barely made it out.

I was so pissed, the next thing I knew a flash of intense heat shot through me before I heard a ripping and breaking noise. I was suddenly eye level with Sam, growling.

_What the fuck?_

I looked down and where my hands should have, I saw dark gray paws. I was so confused, I tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a whimper. I looked up to try and get Sam's attention, but he was running into the trees.

_Great, he's afraid of me. What the hell is going on?_

_Collin, its okay._

I looked around trying to find out where voice was coming from, and out from where Sam had run into the woods comes a huge black wolf.

I cowered back, and lowered my head, afraid of what it would do to me.

_Collin it's me, Sam._

_Sam, what's going on? Where's Brady?_

_Hold on a second, do you remember the legends you've been told, about the protectors?_

_Yeah. _I nodded my head.

_Well, now you're one of them. We protect the people from the Cold Ones._

_Okay, but Sam, where's Brady?_

_I'm right here Collin._

I turned around and came face to face with a wolf only a little larger than me. Its body was mostly black, with white running along the underside of its neck, and down its belly, with four white paws.

I walked up to it slowly and looked into his eyes for the first time. Suddenly I felt something inside me, like my soul was binding itself to something or someone that wasn't previously there. That someone was Brady. I was being pulled to him now, and without even realizing it, we had moved closer.

_Had he felt that too?_

_Yeah, _Brady said _I did. It's called imprinting, and it happens when a werewolf finds their soul mate._

_I'll leave you guys to talk, and get you some clothes. _Sam… I had forgotten he was there.

I nudged my muzzle against Brady's neck, and he did the same to mine. I let my tongue loll out and licked him, and nipped at him playfully.

_Is this okay?_

_Honestly, Collin I couldn't be happier, we get to be together now._

_You wanted us to be … together, together?_

I was shocked, and he could tell, because he lowered his head down embarrassed.

_Yeah._

I jumped at him, tackling him to the ground on his back with me on top of him and licked all over his face.

_ I want that too! _ I always had, but I didn't know he felt the same about me.

I wasn't really too keen on this whole Protector thing, and I still wasn't sure about Sam Uley, but if it meant I could be with Brady-my soul mate- I would do whatever it takes.

* * *

So I'm not sure I plan to do anything with this, but I felt it deserved to be let out of My Documents and shared with the fanfic world. If you like it let me know, and I'll consult with the boys on where they want to go next ;)


End file.
